The invention pertains to a tape dispenser useful for applying adhesive tape and the like to a substrate, wherein only a single hand is required to both apply and cut the tape to a desired length.
Adhesive tape dispensers are available in various models. In general, they are most widely known in the form of desk dispensers and hand-held dispensers requiring the use of two hands, whereby the tape roll is stored on a revolving spindle and can be cut at the desired length by means of a blade. There are also adhesive tape dispensers which can apply tape directly onto the paper, and which allow the tape to be cut using more or less elaborate cutting implements. Obviously, such adhesive tape dispensers are made up of a considerable number of components, and therefore are relatively large. Furthermore, changing rolls is often a complicated task.
The object of the invention described herein is to provide a tape dispenser which is compact in size, has few components, and can be simply and comfortably operated with one hand. The tape dispenser comprises a two-piece horizontally segmented housing, a holder for a roll of tape, a discharge opening and a blade, wherein the housing is horizontal in form, a guide applicator is fitted close to the discharge opening, by means of which the tape can be applied onto a substrate, and the blade is situated in close proximity to the guide applicator. The tape dispenser of the present invention has the great advantage of applying the tape with the guide applicator directly onto the paper and cutting the tape with a simple rotary movement against the direction of application. That is, the tape is applied to the substrate surface while holding the tape dispenser at an angle which does not bring the tape into contact with the cutting edge of the blade. When the desired length of tape has been applied, the tape dispenser angle is increased by the user so as to press the tape against the blade thereby cutting the tape. It is however also possible to hold the tape dispenser in the hand and, using the blade, cut off a strip of the desired length. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are explained in the following description in which the invention is illustrated in greater detail.